The Towel
by skywalkor
Summary: "After one or perhaps two minutes of what Yamato pretty much imagined paradise to be like, he realized what he was doing." KakaYama!


_Note! This is my first fanfic, it's really really short. I suck at English, but I didn't want to write in Swedish, so... Yea. Don't be too judgmental and send me a review instead, that would be really nice. _

_Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot! KakaYama forever, right? ;) Hugs and kisses! ~_

_Aaaand... I don't own Kakashi or Yamato/Tenzou or any other character in Naruto. _

* * *

"Yo, Tenzou!"

The man just stood there, in the open window, and let the chilly air and the moonlight enter. No shame on his face, not even the smallest sign of regret or embarrassment.  
It was so typical Kakashi-senpai.

Yamato thought about what would've happened if he was the one in the window, looking down at his senpai.  
His face turned from pink to red as a tomato.

"Is this how you confront all your guests, Tenzou?" Kakashi said teasingly, as he jumped down on the floor without a sound, and took a few steps closer to the wood-ninja.

Yamato understood what Kakashi meant.  
He was just wearing a towel, a pretty short one, and his hair was still wet and disheveled. He had never expected to find anyone in his kitchen window when he left the shower, but apparently he was wrong.

"I-it's Y-Yamato, senpai. And I didn't expect anyone to..."

"Nonsense. "  
He laughed. Yamato just stared at him.  
Kakashi took a few more steps. Now they were standing face to face, with only a few inches between them.

"I was taking a shower, nothing more than that. What did you think?" Yamato said, with a little more courage.

Insecurity. Just a flash of it, then it was gone, but Yamato was happy to see that he had shaken his friend's confidence. They were so close now, he could almost feel the silver haired mans breath on his chin.  
The young shinobi looked up, and met his senpais eyes - or, his eye, since the sharingan was covered with the forehead-protector as usual.

He couldn't stop. He just couldn't move a single muscle in his body, it was paralyzed by other mans intensive look. First, he thought it was genjutsu or a paralyzing technique, but the chakra around him told him that it wasn't.

It was just his look.  
It felt great. He couldn't explain how, but it felt so great. His senpais eyes, focused on him, and only him.  
They were moving even closer, and Yamato lifted his hand, heading for the other mans chin.  
_What the hell am I doing? This is Kakashi-senpai_! He thought, scared and confused, mad at himself for being so unfocused and naive.  
He was just about to back away from Kakashi when it happened.

The silver haired shinobi lifted his hand, laid it on his own face, and pulled down his mask.

Pale skin.

Almost white lips.

The jawbone, the chin...

In the moonlight, the man looked like a god.

It was too much for Yamato to handle. His emotions flew away all over his body, his thoughts weren't making any sense and his instinct told him to move - fast.  
Before they both could realize what they were doing, they were linked together. They wrapped their arms around each other, hard and lustfully.  
Two bodies had become one.  
And when their lips met, Yamato couldn't even stand on his feet anymore.  
Kakashi was too much. His lips tasted like fire, they were soft, warm and gentle, pulsing against his.

After one or perhaps two minutes of what Yamato pretty much imagined paradise to be like, he realized what he was doing. Chocked, he pushed Kakashi away. The two men were staring at each other.

"What the hell are we doing?" It was almost tears in his eyes.  
"I have no idea, I just..." Kakashi answered, and the insecure look on his face from before was back.  
"You just...?"  
"You in that towel, it was just so... hot. Your body, your hair..."

"This is madness..." Yamato whispered, then he swallowed.

They looked at each other. The moon was shining down at Kakashi's face, a shadow fell over the left side of his face, including the nose, which made him look sad and vulnerable.

"But I don't care."  
The whisper came from Yamatos mouth. He didn't quite know what to say, or what to do for that moment, but slowly he realized what was happening.  
He realized that the one kiss that they both had shared a few minutes ago was the thing that he had been dreaming of since... He didn't even know. He had stopped counting the months.

When he looked up, the other shinobi had moved closer to him, and he lifted his hand...  
They were one again.  
Yamato almost moaned of the feeling, those lips again. He kissed his senpai passionately, and let out all the feelings that he had been carrying for a long time.  
"Tenzou... I've wanted to kiss you for so long..." Kakashi whispered in his ear when their lips got separated for the second time. The reason now was the need of air.

"Me too, senpai... Me too. You're so hot, I can't..."  
Yamayo nibbled and bit a little on Kakashi's neck, which forced his senpai to gasp for breath.

The two men couldn't handle it anymore.  
They fell down on the floor, Yamato on all four over Kakashi, and they both took deep breaths.  
Yamato got a little embarrassed by his position, but he didn't move. Kakashi smiled to him, and revealed dimples on both sides of his cheeks.  
The brown haired man bowed his head down and kissed them both.

When he looked up on the mans face again, his smile had increased.  
"Tenzou, you're incredibly hot in that towel, but... I almost want to bet on that you're even hotter without it. Right now, there's only one thing I want to do with it."

Yamatos arms started to shake a little.

The moon was shining through the window,  
down on the two bodies.

"Show me, Kakashi-senpai, show me."

* * *

_As I said, this was my first one, my grammar is not good, so please give me a review if you liked it or just have a opinion about something! Thank you for reading. c: _


End file.
